


Secret

by Xephin



Series: Yogshipping Week - Xephmadia [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, yogshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of the yogslash shipping week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> http://yogshipweek.tumblr.com/

Xephos didn't like keeping secrets but this one was necessary. Well, that's what he told himself, anyway.

"Can't you stay just a bit longer?" Lomadia pleaded, sitting up on the bed and pulling the blankets up to cover her chest.

Xephos shook his head as he fastened his belt. "I want to, so much, but if I stay longer then Honeydew and Lalna will notice."

Lomadia sighed and leant back on her elbows. "You could say you got lost. It would be believable."

"Lom'..." Xephos whispered, climbing back onto the bed and kissing Lomadia gently. "They're already getting suspicious after you left that mark on my neck."

She laughed and ran her hands through his messy hair, trying to get it back to its original style. "You weren't complaining at the time," she teased, tugging gently on his hair.

"No, I definitely wasn't," Xephos hummed as Lomadia's nails danced across his scalp. "You should stop that."

Lomadia's hands paused "Why? I thought you liked this?"

"I do," he leant closer and pressed a small kiss to the curve of Lomadia's jaw. "If you don't stop then I won't be able to leave."

"Then don't. We could tell Honeydew and Lalna what's going on." She forced Xephos to make eye contact. "They'll be okay with it, you know that."

"I know, I just..."

Lomadia interrupted him.

"Just what? Ashamed of me?"

Xephos sat up, Lomadia following. "Lomadia you know that's not true!" he sighed, reaching out to cup her face. "Me and Honeydew have been inseparable since I crashed here. I don't want him to be jealous or think I'm replacing him."

Lomadia smiled and leaned into his touch. "I don't think you're giving Honeydew enough credit. He'd understand and be happy for you. Anyway," she reached down to the floor and picked up his blue and white striped shirt. "I'm sure you can make enough time for us both."

Taking the shirt and pulling it on, Xephos grinned and asked, "what did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know but as you're not staying then you should make it up to me." She laughed. "Chocolate and flowers would suffice"

Xephos kissed her softly before getting up and reaching for his jacket. "I'll tell Honeydew tonight. Hopefully he'll take it well."

"He will," Lomadia sang with a small smile. "Don't forget my flowers."

Xephos opened the bedroom door and turned around to smile at Lomadia. "I won't. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then Xephos was gone and Lomadia was alone. She didn't mind it, though, she knew he would be back very soon.

Hopefully with lots of flowers.


End file.
